Unexpected Company
by JustClem
Summary: Blake's boyfriend failed to show up to the restaurant. Everyone was beginning to stare at her with judgement and she was about to leave and forget this humiliating evening ever happened... But then a blonde stranger showed up, apologised to her for being late, and sat down with her as if they were a couple.


**This small story is actually inspired by a prompt I read from Tumblr. I just really like the idea so much and couldn't help but use it to write my baby bees~**

* * *

Blake was starting to regret… everything.

From thinking her current boyfriend was a total gentleman and not at all a douche with too much hair gel who only loved her for the interests they shared.

From thinking she really did deserve this man and that he'd never do anything to hurt her.

From thinking it was a good idea to plan out a lunch date, thinking he really would show up and that she'd have a good time…

From thinking their relationship was anything other than a lost cause…

"Ma'am, are you ready to order?"

She looked up, shrinking at the waiter's obviously forced polite smile. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him that he would come if they'd just wait a little longer. Instead, she shook her head and answered, "Five more minutes, please."

He bowed and left her without any word.

Blake buried her face in her hands, muttering silent curses.

Why was she even dating this guy? Why did she ever think she and him had something? They didn't have chemistry. He obviously didn't see her that way. She wasn't even sure if he liked her that way anymore.

Despite all of that… Why… Why did he not care enough to attend a simple date? Why did he have to leave her alone, forcing her to deal with all of the sympathetic and judgemental stares?

A few minutes passed. Blake could feel the waiter's eyes on her. They both knew that, if he still hadn't shown up, she'd have to order and eat dinner by herself or…

Or she could leave this place and pretend this never happened.

Yeah… The second option sounded more appealing to her.

Blake put her phone back in her purse and started to stand up when-

"Hey, Babe! Sorry, I'm late! You know how the traffic is these days!"

A girl with shining blonde hair and a dazzling, apologetic smile, rushed into the restaurant, wearing a yellow tank top covered by an unbuttoned flannel shirt, completed by dark blue jeans.

Everyone's eyes were on her, confused. Blake was even moreso, especially since this girl was looking straight at her and was walking towards her.

Her confusion increased tenfold when the blonde pulled her into a _hug_. In _public._

Blake's first instinct was to push this stranger away, but-

"Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother showing up is a jerk, anyway."

The blonde pulled away, wearing that charming smile, but Blake saw that there were understanding in those eyes, as well as guilt.

Everyone was looking at them both, clearly intrigued by this turn of events. Even that jerk of a waiter was staring openly at her.

Blake looked back at this girl, who was waiting for her to make the move.

She _could_ just shake her head and walk away, claiming this was all a misunderstanding and that she'd like to go home. That was the more logical action, but…

Blake smiled. "It's alright."

Lilac eyes widened as shock plastered the blonde's face for a brief second. But she quickly covered it with a wider second. "Phew. For a second there I thought you were gonna bail on our date. And, again, sorry for this - you know, for me being late."

Blake caught the real meaning; "Sorry for invading your personal space and pretending like we're a couple."

"I'm just glad you came," she said honestly, giving a little shrug. "Thank you, really."

The blonde smiled as they both sat down. "Eh, anything for you, Babe." The last part was accompanied by a wink, and Blake couldn't help but chuckle.

Not so long afterward, everyone stopped staring at her and went back on their business.

The waiter came back, still in a bit of a shocked daze, and asked, "And what will your orders be?"

Blake sent him a knowing look - it was more of a glare, really - as she ordered her food. The blonde did the same.

Once he was gone, Blake sighed contentedly, leaning into her seat. "Thank you, Stranger," she quipped.

The blonde grinned as she rested her face on one hand. "It's no biggie. The name's Yang, by the way."

Yang. What a nice name.

She bowed her head a bit. "Blake."

Lunch arrived, and, for the duration of the meal, they mostly talked about the basic parts of their life. Where they went to school. What they liked to do.

Blake was, admittedly, a little bit surprised to find that Yang liked boxing. But, after observing her again, the girl realized just how fitting that was for someone like her.

Yang was a great company. She was smart but carefree. She was polite but a bit of a jokester. And she was always smiling and laughing at the jokes - when she wasn't telling them. She was always attentive, and truly cared about what she was about to say…

She was nothing like her boyfriend.

… She was better than him.

Eventually, Blake had to ask; "Why did you help me?"

Yang's cheeks pinked, and she was unable to meet her eyes, chuckling bashfully. "It's kinda funny, but, I was waiting for the bus when I noticed you." She pointed to Blake's left and, through the window, she could see the bus stop. "You were waiting for a long time, so… I couldn't help it and… rushed inside." She shrugged helplessly.

Blake's heart fluttered. How could this girl - one she'd never met before - be so kind to her without wanting to gain anything in response? It was like she'd come out of a fairytale.

"Wait." Panic grew. "You missed your stop?!"

The blonde only laughed. "You're making it sound like it's bad or something." But it _is_ bad, Blake wanted to argue. "Don't worry about it, Blakey. It's not like I have anything I need to do."

Blake was, for what felt like the hundredth time this day, shocked. Both because of the cute and endearing nickname Yang didn't even realize she'd given, and because of… well… missing the bus just to help her out.

"It reminded me of that time I was left alone on a restaurant."

At that, Blake smirked. "Do tell."

And so Yang told her own experience, and how her sister didn't show up because she was too busy ogling over cookies. After that, they talked and talked and talked until…

"The restaurant's closing in half an hour."

They were a little startled but nodded at the staff. Once he was gone, Blake couldn't help but wonder, "Wow. Has it really been that long?"

The blonde wistfully answered, "I guess time moves fast when you're having a good time."

Blake couldn't agree more.

They eventually stood up from the table and left. Blake insisted forcibly that she was to pay for both of their meals as a way to properly thank the blonde.

She also offered to walk Yang into the bus stop and wait with her until it arrived.

But once they sat there, alone together, a sudden dread formed in the pit of Blake's stomach.

Dread at the thought that she would never be able to see Yang again.

The girl who'd saved her from a horrible evening. Who'd saved her from getting humiliated in public and spending the rest of her day feeling sorry for herself…

Blake wasn't willing to let her go so easily.

"Man, you really are a gentleman, Blakey. Offering to walk a girl to her bus and waiting alongside her."

She shrugged. "It was the least I could do."

Her heart beat a little louder when she felt soft, warm fingers brushing against her own. She turned to look at Yang, her cheeks warming at the sight of the gentle girl, who was looking at her longingly.

"How can I repay you?"

Yang didn't need to repay her. If anyone should repay the other girl, it was she herself. Blake opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but what came out of it instead was:

"Maybe taking me out on a proper date, next time."

… If Blake's cheeks were warm before… well… it was burning now.

"Sure, why not?"

What?

Blake looked up. Sure enough, Yang looked excited and hopeful, making her feel the same way too.

"R-really?" she asked, perhaps too eagerly.

But Yang didn't seem to care and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! It's been fun hanging out with you, Blake!"

Slowly, Blake melted into relief and smiled. Yang also smiled - though, hers were brighter and wider and more beautiful, in her opinion.

The bus arrived shortly after, and Yang walked up into it… but stopped when she felt something tugging her by the hand. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw a red-faced, hesitant, yet determined Blake.

"Hey, what-"

Her words were cut short… by a kiss.

It was quick, sweet, and more of a peck on the lips than anything, but to them both, it was heavenly electrifying.

"See you later."

Yang could only stand there with a dopey smile as Blake walked out of the bus, eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story? It's shorter than what I'm used to writing but it's fun and I enjoy making it. It also doesn't drag out too long and ends satisfyingly.**

 **I think I'd like to make more of these shorter stories for my own enjoyment (and yours, as well).**

 **See you next time, I hope you enjoy, and have a good day~**


End file.
